


Just One Kiss

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Just one kiss, that's all he wanted. He got so much more.





	Just One Kiss

"Please.." Nick whimpered softly.

Howie shook his head stubbornly, he had come over to hang out and have a few beers with Nick, but never expected him to ask for what he was asking for.

"Nick..no..I'm..not.." Howie stumbled.

Nick shook his head. "I'm not either, I just want one." 

"Nick, your drunk." Howie defended, gulping softly seeing Nick slowly closing the gap between them.

"Not as drunk as you think." Nick retorted.

Howie could feel the warmth from the younger man wrapping around him, those soft lips coming close. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit curious about kissing Nick. 

"Just one?" Howie whispered softly.

Nick grinned and nodded. "Just one." 

Howie felt himself move closer to Nick, closing the gap as their lips touched. It was soft with a bit of uncertainty. Nick moved closer to his older friend, taking a chance and running his tongue across Howie's sweet lips. Howie jumped slightly but opened his mouth for Nick. 

Nick took it as an invite and slid his warm tongue inside Howie's mouth, finding his own as they tasted and dueled with each other. Howie didn't know what had come over him, but he suddenly wanted to feel the blond closer to him, shifting slightly and pulling Nick slowly closer to him. 

Shocked slightly Nick pulled away, both of them panting as their foreheads touched. They couldn't look at each other as they tried to calm down. Howie didn't know what was going on, it was just suppose to be one kiss. So why did he want more suddenly? 

"Nick.." Howie whispered softly, causing the younger man to shiver hearing his name come from him.

"Yeah?" Nick replied. 

Before he lost his nerve, Howie pulled Nick back to him. Making the kiss a bit stronger with a hint of need and want. Nick was shocked but wasn't about to question it. He would never admit it, but he had always had a fantasy or two about being with Howie. 

Nick didn't push, letting the older man take the lead as he felt Howie's hands move up his arms, making Nick shiver from the soft yet nervous fingers that trailed up and over his neck, cupping his face. 

Nick let out a whimper and could feel his cock begin to harden, he hadn't meant to but felt his hips arch up against Howie, making the older man's eyes go wide, pulling away.

"So..Sorry." Nick said softly. 

"It's okay, I just..." Howie couldn't find the words. He hadn't expected to effect the blond like he had. 

"Maybe we should stop." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

Nick's eyes got wide as Howie slowly moved up over his body, causing the younger man to lay back on the couch. He straddled Nick's lap, feeling their cocks press up against each other.

"Fuck.." Nick groaned. 

Howie grinned as he pulled Nick's shirt up, making him sit up so Howie could take it off. They both grinned at each other as Nick did the same. Their lips came crashing down as their hands began to wonder down the other's bodies gently. 

"Nick, that feels amazing." Howie groaned. 

Nick grinned as he continued to tease Howie, moving his hands down his chest and to the top of his jeans, biting his lower lip. He felt Howie's hands over his as he unbuttoned and push down on them, getting Howie to lift up so Nick could slide them down. 

Nick ran his hand over Howie's now throbbing cock watching his reaction to the touch, seeing him shutter. 

"You're such a tease." Howie growled. 

"You have no idea." Nick grinned, pushing Howie down. 

He took his pants off before covering the older man's smaller body with is own, groaning loudly feeling Howie's hips arch up against him, their cocks rubbing against each other.

"You sneaky little shit." Nick grinned. 

Howie chuckled as they kissed again, Nick moving his kisses down Howie's neck and chest, sighing happily feeling his hands go into Nick's blond hair. 

"Nick please.." Howie begged. 

Nick shivered hearing him beg as he ran his tongue up the base of Howie's cock seeing him shake and his cock throb. 

"FUCK NICKY!" Howie cried.

It was a name he hadn't heard in years and he still hated it, but hearing it from him caused his own body to violently shake.

Nick continued to lick and tease Howie's cock, loving the feel of the older man's hands in his hair, pushing him up and down. 

"Nick, fuck I'm gonna cum!" Howie cried out. 

Nick sucked harder as ropes of thick cream shot inside his mouth, he was shocked at first but relaxed and swallowed what he could. He didn't let up until Howie had gone soft, seeing the other man panting and spent turned Nick on even more as his cock throbbed between his legs. 

Howie finally calmed down and pulled Nick up to him, kissing him. Nick whimpered and pushed down against him as he let Howie in, letting him taste himself. 

"Howie.."

He grinned as his hand went between Nick's legs, wrapping around his painfully needy cock, making the younger man arch down against his hand. 

"Mmmm, let me take care of you baby." Howie said softly. 

Nick shivered and nodded, laying down. Howie moved between Nick's leg, leaning down and licking the head. 

"Fuck!" Nick cried out, loving the feel of Howie's warm tongue run over the head, taking the pre that had formed at the tip.

"You taste good." Howie grinned, sliding his mouth down. 

Nick whimpered and arched up against Howie as his hands tangled into his hair, guiding him up and down. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Howie..fuck..I can't." Nick whimpered.

Howie groaned softly around Nick's cock, wanting to show him the same pleasure Nick had. He sucked harder as his cock throbbed, shooting his load down Howie's throat.

'FUCK!" Nick screamed, his entire body tensing up as he exploded. It was the best orgasm he had had in a long time. Howie swallowed what he could, only pulling off once he knew Nick was done. 

Nick pulled him up over, pulling Howie down and kissed him hard. 

"Damn Howie.." 

Howie grinned as he laid down on Nick's still heaving chest, sighing softly feeling Nick's hand run through his hair gently.

"So, about that kiss.." Howie grinned, looking up at Nick.

"Best damn kiss ever." Nick answered. 

The two fell asleep, not ashamed that one kiss turned into more.


End file.
